1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Research into wireless power transmission has been conducted to address the limited capacity of conventional batteries, and the inconvenience of wired power for portable devices, and the like. The research is mainly focused on near-field wireless power transmission. Near-field wireless power transmission refers to a situation in which the distance between transmission and reception coils is sufficiently short when compared to the wavelength at an operating frequency. One conventional wireless power transmission and reception system uses a resonance characteristic and may include a source for providing power and a target for receiving power.